


Regret

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Denial of Feelings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint x Natasha. There was only one thing Natasha would ever regret. From a Tumblr prompt with the word "regret."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

Natasha was never one for remorse. Her world was black and white; what happened, happened and what didn’t, didn’t. She didn’t have the time to handle grey.

But with Clint, grey was all she knew. With everyone else, she was grounded, clear and focused. Around him, she stood cliff side, wanting desperately to plunge into the beautiful sea below her but too tactful to avoid any jagged rocks below. Natasha wasn’t for unnecessary risks, she was pragmatic. Why chance suffering if you knew you could avoid it? But with Clint, reason didn’t seem to hold anymore.

It wasn’t reason that made the corners of her lips twitch upward every time she heard him say her nicknames the only person who she would ever let call her Nat or Tasha. The only person who she would willingly go out of her way to get pictures with at Tony’s parties, a light feeling in her stomach every time she would look at them the next morning. The one who had her back on every battle, who sat by her side and squeezed her shoulder as she watched media outlets spit words like “sociopath,” “traitor” and “monster” at her. The one who gave her that arrow necklace for Christmas so she’d always remember who was there to help defend her heart.

It wasn’t reason she felt compelled by as she stared at Clint’s broken body, his eyes staring without seeing as blood trickled slowly down his temple. It was pain, raw, real, searing heartbreak, that compelled her as she cried out, dropping to her knees before striking his brown hair and planting her lips firmly on his – lips that would now never feel the warmth of her touch or of the fire in her heart that she held for him.

It was the only thing she would ever regret.


End file.
